


Aid

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Second Person, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, like real penetration this time guys, that sums it up, x Reader, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a rather unusual object while looking around and, soon, you can't get the thought of using it out of your head, but you feel guilty asking Nick about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid

**Author's Note:**

> People keep griping about Nick not having a dick, and I'm into strap-ons, so merry fuckin' synthmas, enjoy your smutttttt.  
> 

You had found a number of interesting things roaming the Commonwealth, but nothing compared to one particular object. It was not something you had seen in a very long time and certainly not something you had expected to find just sitting in a desk drawer like that, but, whatever the case, you had. And you had picked it up before you could really think about it, and now you were just carrying around a dildo and a harness.

Of course, you could claim that you had no idea why you were still hanging onto it, that you should just throw it out, that you had wondered if it would have some other purpose, but that was all bullshit. You knew damn well why you hadn't gotten rid of it yet, but you couldn't admit that to the one it involved.

It had been a surprise to both of you when you and Nick Valentine had fallen in love, but you had gone into it together and everything had been great since then. Though it had been a rocky start, with him being so inexperienced and you still being fragile, but you knew no one would have been able to help you through things quite like this.

Eventually, your relationship had taken a more intimate turn. He had been nervous at first, believing you wouldn't want him once you saw that he was...lacking, to say the least, but of course you didn't care. You had fallen for him because of who he was and nothing would change that. Besides which, there were other ways to do things, and he proved to have very skilled hands.

You were happy with him, happier than you had been in a long time, but you had begun to think about what you weren't doing and, to your guilt, you missed it. It wasn't that you thought any less of Nick, it wasn't that you didn't want to be with him or that you wanted someone else. It was just that you had desires you couldn't control, things you wanted to feel again but knew you couldn't.

But now that you had found a strap-on, of all things, the thoughts of how it could be put to use would not leave your mind. With just a simple object like that, you'd be able to achieve a new level of intimacy with him and live out a fantasy that had been in the back of your mind for so long.

You felt absolutely terrible thinking these things. First of all, there was the fact that it would be entirely onesided. While you would feel great, he would still not feel a thing down there. A piece of silicone belted onto him did not change his ability to perceive that level of sexual pleasure, and you would likely be too overcome to do any of the things he liked. There would be no way to disguise the fact that this was all about you, and that alone made you feel guilty.

And if you even told him you wanted it, what would he think? Not only would he think that you were selfish, but he would also think that you thought something like that was essential. He would think that you needed that, that you needed something he couldn't offer you on his own. And if he thought that you needed it, he would think that you thought he wasn't enough as he was.

Just imagining how hurt he would be if he believed you felt that was enough to break your heart. It had taken long enough to convince him that you wanted him as he was, and you would not want to give him any reason to doubt that. You felt that even mentioning the strap-on would break that trust.

So you tried to ignore the thoughts whenever they popped up, but the longer you held on to it, the more frequent those thoughts became. Still, you could not bring yourself to throw it out either, even though you knew there was no point in keeping. No matter what you wanted, you weren't going to put Nick in a position like that. You weren't going to do anything to hurt him after all he had done for you.

The problem was, it was hard to forget those things when the two of you were alone together and, when you were so consumed with the guilt that came with such fantasies, it became very hard to seem as into what he did for you. You tried your best to pretend that nothing was amiss, but he was perceptive, and it did not take him long to figure out that something was bothering you.

“What's wrong?” he asked, pausing his actions to look at you inquisitively.

“What do you mean?” you asked in return. “Nothing's wrong.”

From the look on his face, you could tell that he did not believe you in the slightest, and he shook his head. “Normally, you're a lot more enthusiastic, doll. Is something wrong or am I just not doing it for ya tonight?”

“You're doing great,” you said quickly, defensively, and regretted it instantly. Now he looked even less convinced and surely had a better idea what the problem was.

“But I'm not, am I?” he asked. “And be honest. I'm not gonna get mad at you over something like that, you know.”

“It's just me,” you replied, and it wasn't really a lie. “You really are great, just like always. I'm just feeling...off, is all.”

“And why's that?” he asked. You had hoped he would drop it, but he wasn't the sort to drop things until he had them all figured out. If you couldn't convince him to let it go, he would persist until you were forced to admit the shameful truth.

“It's nothing major,” you replied casually. “I just haven't been feeling well, is all. Maybe I'm getting sick.”

“Doubt it. You seem healthy as ever to me. Come on, what's really eating you?”

“I told you, it's nothing,” you snapped, not really meaning to. But once it was out, there was no taking it back, and there would certainly be no convincing Nick that all was well now.

He looked hurt by your outburst for half a second before his expression shifted back to inquisitive. “Alright, that settles it, there's definitely something wrong. Will you just tell me what it is already? You're starting to worry me.”

You sighed, hoping a convincing lie would come to you, but you could think of nothing that he would actually believe. There was nothing you could say; you were caught. He wouldn't believe anything but the truth, and the truth was too awful for you to admit out loud. You looked at him helplessly, wondering what you should do.

He caught the distress in your gaze and placed a hand on your shoulder, giving you a reassuring smile. “Come on, it's okay. Whatever it is, you can say it. I'm not gonna be mad, if that's what you're afraid of.”

“I love you so much,” you started off. “I do, and nothing is ever going to change that. I think the world of you, and...and I always will, no matter what.”

“All this flattery is making me nervous,” he replied with a playful chuckle. “Is this your way of leaving me or something?”

“No, I just want you to fuck me,” you said quickly, cringing as you waited for his response. You had hoped that the impact of that bomb would be lessened by the fact that he had assumed worse, but there was no telling what he would say now. Immediately, you looked away, mumbling, “Sorry.”

He paused for a moment. “Hey, there's no need to be ashamed of that. I mean, I'm sure it's...only natural, and all, and I'm sorry that I can't help out with that. You know I would if I could, right?”

He didn't look as hurt as you had thought he would, but you still felt just as guilty, though there was something almost erotic to it. The shame of your confession and the shame of knowing that there was a way around it, a way that he didn't even know of, excited you in a way you couldn't understand. Perhaps that had a hand in driving you on rather than ending the discussion there.

“I found something,” you replied, still not meeting his eye.

“Something like what?” he asked.

“Something that might...help with that.” You got up to dig it out of its hiding place, your face burning in humiliation as you pulled it out and showed it to him.

“ _Ah_ ,” he said, sounding more like he had made an interesting discovery than anything else. You had expected just a little bit more angry shock or hurt confusion, but he only seemed intrigued. “Yeah, that would do the trick, wouldn't it?”

“It's fine if you don't want to,” you said quickly. “I mean, I know that's asking a lot of you, and I really don't need that, so...so...don't worry about it, okay?”

“Now, now, I never said I didn't want to. I told you I'd fuck you if I could, and now I can, so what's there to worry about?” You looked up at him to see the same reassuring smile you had come to love from him. “But I might need some time to learn, this isn't something I've ever done before.”

“You really want to?” you asked. “You promise this is something you want too?”

“I promise. Now, lay back, alright?” You did as you were told while he undressed and got himself into the harness. When he was ready, you took in the sight with a mix of emotions. On the one hand, it looked kind of ridiculous; the whole situation was ridiculous enough that you almost giggled.

But, on the other hand, you couldn't, because you were suddenly much more aroused than before and you could hardly catch your breath. Suddenly, all those days you had spent worrying about this and wanting this were over, all the overthinking and the fantasies, all of it had come to this, and now Nick was really going to fuck you, and he even seemed to like it.

He climbed on top of you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling the tip of the artificial cock pressing lightly against your entrance. You took in a sharp breath, whimpering quietly as he struggled to adjust and pose himself. It was hard not to be impatient and you could barely keep still beneath him.

“Here goes,” he said quietly, and then you felt him slowly slide inside of you, stretching you as your body tried to accommodate the sudden change. It had been a very long time since you had felt something like this and it would take some getting used to, but already you remembered why you had missed this so much. You felt yourself being filled as he eased it inside of you, almost tortuously slowly. You knew you could not handle any other speed, but you craved more, desperate to be filled completely.

“Is that alright?” he asked, suddenly nervous. “I'm not hurting you, am I?”

You could barely manage a, “No, n-not at all,” but that was enough to reassure him and he pressed in just a little bit more, as far as he could go. You let out a few incoherent noises of pleasure, which spurred him on even more as he began to get into it. Though he couldn't feel it like you could, it was obvious that he liked it. He liked seeing how much you liked it, and that was enough for him.

He started up a steady rhythm, rocking his hips into yours, gently working in and out as you were reduced to nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess. It was better than anything you could have imagined, more than you ever could have asked for. Already, you were on edge, biting the inside of your cheek to try and steady yourself.

“More,” you cried out, barely able to contain yourself as you arched your back, trying to take in more.

“Anything for you, doll,” he replied, and that nearly did you in. You managed to hold on, but barely, and the more he thrust into you and the more you rose up to meet him, the harder it became to hold back until it was clear that you couldn't fight, that the fight had already been lost, that there was no prolonging this anymore, and you were there, succumbing to pleasure.

You let out one last, long moan, that started as his name but dissolved, turning just as incoherent as the rest of your moans had been. Your legs tightened their hold of his waist, pulling him in just a little bit more as you quivered with your orgasm, eyes closed. You opened them just long enough to see his bright eyes burning with a passion that told you that he had loved this every bit as much as you had, feelings be damned.

He eased you into a comfortable position as you came down from your orgasm, ecstatic in the afterglow. You laid back and watched as he removed the harness, sitting the strap-on aside and laying down next to you. Nick pulled you into his arms and listened to your exhausted panting, looking down at your dazed grin every now and then. The two of you were silent for a while as you recovered.

“I'd say that I hope I didn't disappoint, but judging by your reaction...” He chuckled.

“You definitely didn't disappoint,” you replied, finally catching your breath. “Thank you so much for that, that was...God, that was amazing.”

“Well, I'm always happy to please. I rather enjoyed it myself, actually,” he said. “I look forward to doing that again.”

“Me too,” you said, snuggling up to him and sighing contentedly. It was not long before you fell asleep in his arms, and he held you through the night, watching over you.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for my sin


End file.
